I'm Falling For Your Eyes
by lovablestyles
Summary: I'm Falling For Your Eyes, But They Don't Know Me Yet. Couldn't fit full title! When Louis Tomlinson headed into a bakery in Holmes Chapel to pick up cupcakes for his little sister's birthday, he definitely didn't expect to look up into wide, green eyes. Let's just say, from that day on, Louis began to make a lot more trips to that bakery, for one curly headed bakery worker.1D AU


"Just go in real fast for me, it's only picking up an order of a dozen cupcakes." Jay said, sitting in the drivers seat of her car, parked outside a small bakery in Holmes Chapel.

"Fine." Louis mumbled, turning and hopping out of the car into the brisk morning air.

It was a small bakery, cute and quaint. Louis looked up at it before sticking his hands into his pockets and walking inside. Opening the door, aromas of all kinds filled the air. Louis breathed it in, feeling content as he walked up to the counter. He waited behind a small old lady, who was trying to explain to the employee that she needed only 11 doughnuts, not 12. Louis rocked on the heels of his feet and looked down at the worn out Toms he wore. He didn't want to be here in the first place, but his mum insisted on getting cupcakes for his sister's birthday, so here he was. Louis was normally very social, he just didn't enjoy mornings and random bakeries.

The old lady finally got her 11 doughnuts and left the bakery after some arguing with the employee. Louis walked to the counter, and looked up. His eyes met with bright, wide innocent green ones and he paused. He blinked a few times, taking in the kid in front of him. He was about his age, taller than him. He had chocolate brown hair, that curled near the boys ears. Noticing the boy said something, he shook his head and looked at his eyes again.

"Sorry, what?" Louis asked, feeling his cheeks go hot as he was just staring at him.

The boy grinned, and Louis took note of his pink, pink lips and his lopsided smile. "Do you have an order to pick up?" he repeated.

"Oh, uh yeah! A dozen cupcakes for Jay Tomlinson." he said, nodding.

The boy said something to another worker in the back, before turning back to Louis. "You don't really look like a Jay." he grinned.

Looking away from his smile, he shook his head. "No, no that's my mums name. My name's Louis." he replied.

"Now that suits you better," the boy grinned again, "Your cupcakes will be a few minutes, by the way Louis."

Louis smiled at him and tried not to seem like he was so affected by the boys deep and slow voice saying his name. His eyes traveled down the boy, stopping at his name tag.

"So your names Harry, eh?" he questioned, looking back up at him.

"Wha- oh yeah! I always forget I have a name tag on." Harry said, showing his grin yet again.

"Suits you." Louis smirked.

Harry laughed, it was loud but it sounded beautiful in Louis' ears. Harry quickly covered his mouth, trying to stifle the laugh.

"You're cheeky one, aren't you?" Harry said, removing his hands from his mouth, which Louis noticed were quite big.

Louis shrugged, "Maaaybe."

Harry laughed softer this time, "I'll take that as a yes."

The other worker, a girl whose name tag read 'Eleanor' brought the cupcakes up to Harry. She paused, looking and smiling up at Louis, and Louis gently smiled in return. He payed no attention to what Harry slipped into the box, as he was too busy looking at his eyes again.

"Ah, well here you go Louis!" Harry said, carefully handing him the box of cupcakes.

"Thanks mate." Louis said, pulling the pounds his mum gave him out of his pockets and handed it to Harry. Their hands brushed, and Louis forced himself to push the thoughts he was having to the back of his head.

"Have a good day." Harry said, throwing a lopsided smile at Louis again. Louis smiled back, and turned to leave the bakery. Trying not to trip over his own two feet, he pushed open the door and the cold air hit him in the face as he left the warm, sweet smelling bakery, with the adorable employee. He walked back to the car, getting in and setting the cupcakes on his lap.

"Took some time, what happened?" His mum asked, turning the key and lighting the ignition.

Louis blinked, attempting to clear his mind. "Oh, some lady was in front of me who wanted 11 doughnuts, not 12."

"I see." Jay said, nodding slowly and put the car in reverse, backing out of the space.

Louis looked back at the bakery, seeing a glimpse of Harry in the windows. Harry was laughing, making cupcakes with the girl in the back named Eleanor. Louis smiled softly to himself as he could hear Harry's laugh in his mind. Loud, but happy and carefree. The bakery was soon out of sight, as they were now driving towards home.

He looked back down at the box, remembering how Harry had slipped something into the box. Opening the lid, he noticed a doughnut sitting by a cupcake, with a note on top.

_'Come back soon :) - Harry'_ it read, and Louis didn't know whether to laugh or squeal. Keeping silent, he grinned and took the note off, putting it into his pocket.

Louis didn't normally react to people this intensely. But there was something about that boy, that made him want to know more. Harry's eyes read so many emotions, and Louis wanted to know them all. They were big and innocent, although Harry seemed to be quite a cheeky one. Even though his mouth was too big for his smile, and random curls in his hair stuck out, he was still one of the most attractive people Louis has ever seen.

After getting inside, he set the cupcakes down on the counter, but not before grabbing the doughnut and heading up to his room.

As he sat on his bed, staring at the baked good in his hand, there was one thing he knew for sure.

He would be going to that bakery, a lot more often.


End file.
